


Faerie Dust

by River9Noble



Series: Twinkerbell And Hook [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter References, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Pansexual Character, Protective Jason Todd, Romance, Tim Drake-centric, Tim is not Bruce’s son, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: Read "I Do Believe in Faeries" first, a full-of-feels work of sizzling slash where Jason and Tim go from enemies to lovers one night in the BatCave. As the heat recedes, enjoy this bit of fluffy dessert, alternately titled "Jason and Tim go on a Date." Enjoy, shippers!
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Twinkerbell And Hook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569046
Kudos: 86
Collections: Bisexual Visibility, Queer Characters Collection, Tim Drake





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffy sequel to "I Do Believe in Faeries." I suggest you read that first to get the full feels.

Jason strolled into the kitchen at Wayne Manor, following the smell of cooking food. 

"Hey Pops! Hey Momma," he said affectionately to Bruce, who was stirring something in a sauté pan on the stove, and to Cat, who was sitting at the island with a glass of wine.

"Jason!" Cat cried in warm surprise, getting up to hug him.

"Son!" Bruce echoed her, turning halfway around but not leaving his station.

"What are you doing here, honey?" Cat asked him as he gave her a squeeze and a kiss on her cheek. 

She took note of his dark washed jeans that looked new and his fitted button-down black shirt rolled up to the elbows that showed off his broad shoulders and flat abs, which also featured a silver tribal pattern printed on the back from shoulder to shoulder that she saw when Jason went to hug his father. Cat's jaw dropped a little bit.

"Do you have a date _?_ " she squealed in excitement. "I've never seen you cleaned up so nice, Jase!"

"Yep," Jason said happily. "I wanted to borrow the T-bird from Pops."

"Of course," Bruce said with a smile, meeting his eyes knowingly for a brief second. "Keys are hanging in the garage."

"Thanks, old man," Jason razzed him, getting a swat from Bruce as he moved away.

"Oh, my baby is growing up!" Cat crooned over him like a proud momma hen. "I knew one day your heart would catch up to those muscles of yours," she beamed at him. Jason laughed.

"You knew, huh?" he teased her.

"Yes," Cat insisted with certainty. "If I could tame your father into an actual relationship, I knew there was hope for you," she said impishly.

"Aw, Momma, so wise," Jason teased, leaning on the island next to her and taking a sip of her wine without asking.

"When do we get to meet them?" Cat asked excitedly.

"You already know him," Jason said with a grin.

"I do?" she buzzed with pleasure. "Who is it?" she asked him. 

Bruce and Jason glanced at each other, both smirking slightly in such a similar manner that Cat immediately got suspicious.

"You already know?" she pouted to Bruce.

"I inferred," Bruce grinned at her.

"I inferred that he inferred," Jason told her. 

Cat huffed out a sigh.

"Why am I always the last one to know anything around here?" she complained.

"'Cause you're a villain, Momma," Jason said to her seriously. "We heroes gotta keep you out of the loop," he added. 

Cat snatched a dish towel off the counter and cracked it, catching his bare forearm in a sharp snap.

"Ow!" he yelped at her, moving away but laughing.

"Getting soft, hero," she teased him with satisfaction. "Letting a villain get the drop on you like that," she added with a superior smile, sipping some more of her wine as she regally crossed her legs on the stool. 

"So who is it?" she repeated a second later, impatient as a child.

"The Replacement," Jason said with a smile that was both proud and blissfully content. 

Cat's jaw dropped.

" _Tim?"_ she asked him, truly shocked.

"Oh, yes?" Tim said somewhat nervously, walking into the kitchen and hearing his name. 

Cat promptly snapped her mouth shut but Jason turned to greet Tim with a tender smile, his eyes going soft.

"Hi, baby," he said to him, gently pulling Tim in by the nape of his neck for a kiss. 

Which made Tim promptly blush but he couldn't hide his pleased smile.

"Um, hi," he said quietly to Jason, blushing some more as Jason moved beside him, leaving him to face Bruce's slightly amused but perfectly calm eyes and Cat's huge ones, which were as big as saucers, although she was making a huge effort to look normal.

"You look so pretty," Jason was saying to him, fussing his hands over Tim's bow-tie as he admired his slim fitting vest and skinny trousers.

"Thanks," Tim barely whispered, embarrassed but his eyes lighting up at Jason's compliment as he swiveled his face back to Jason's. 

"Um, you look nice too," he added in an even quieter mumble that made Jason get a sexy grin on his face.

"I dressed up for my baby," Jason whispered in his ear which caused Tim's head to dip as he tried to hide the huge grin that spread across his face. 

Jason chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tim's waist.

"You ready to go?" he asked him.

"Yes _,_ " Tim replied gratefully, eager to get the hell out of the kitchen and away from the flaming mortification he felt in front of Bruce and Cat.

"Have a good time," Bruce said calmly, already looking back at his cooking. 

Tim mentally sighed in relief that Batman, at least, was totally cool with him and Jason dating. Cat's eyes, in the meantime, had gone from stunned to emotional as she had watched Tim and Jason's sweet interactions and now she was happily tearing up.

"My babies are _datingggg!_ " she sang in delighted wonder like it was now Christmas morning.

"Bet you're glad now that Bruce didn't adopt Tim," Jason teased her which made Tim chuckle a little bit.

"Oh, you!" Cat snapped at him, but with affection. "Wait, wait!" she cried. "I need to get a picture!" she said, grabbing her phone off the counter. Tim groaned.

"Oh, Cat, really, you don't have to -"

"Yes, picture!" Jason was already agreeing with her enthusiastically. "Where should we stand?" he asked her, scanning the kitchen. 

Cat joined him in a serious perusal of the best backdrop available as Bruce quietly turned around and caught Tim's eye. He winked. 

Tim laughed a little bit and felt himself start to relax. Maybe he could survive publicly dating Jason inside the BatFamily circle.

His biggest fears these last few days had not been about being out or going on an actual date with Jason - no, Tim was scared of his own humiliated embarrassment and the, he supposed, inevitable teasing and mockery that would come his way from his teammates. 

But, he was pleasantly surprised to see, Bruce really didn't seem to give a damn and Cat was now undoubtedly mentally planning their wedding.

And Dick probably already knew about them, if he'd seen Jason getting ready to go out in something other than ratty cargo pants and a tight tank top. Or maybe Jason had told him straight out. 

Jason didn't seem to be bothered by anything, Tim thought gratefully, and his unflappable nerve helped Tim calm his inner Nervous Nelly that seemed to ceaselessly control him.

"Here in front of the cabinets!" Cat and Jason had finally decided, and Jason was pulling him into position. 

He startled Tim by coming around behind him and wrapping his arms around Tim's waist, pressing his cheek against Tim's from behind. 

Tim glanced up at him, surprised, not realizing that Cat was already snapping pictures. Seeing Jason's happy eyes and intimate little smile for him made him relax, and he turned back around to face Cat as she relentlessly snapped more photos.

"Now one side by side!" she said. "Like it's prom! Hold hands!" 

Jason laughed and easily complied, even though Tim started trying to protest again as Jason moved him into the traditional prom pose, arms in front and hands clasped.

"Jason," Tim whined a little bit which made Jason pout his lower lip out.

"I never went to prom," he said sadly. "I was dead."

"Oh," Tim said, eyes going wide and getting really serious.

"Let me have my prom photos," Jason pleaded with him like a sad puppy dog, causing Bruce, who had turned around to watch the dog and pony show of Jason and Cat, to bust out laughing. 

Hard.

In a way that Tim had never heard him laugh. 

Huh. He didn't really know that Bruce _could_ laugh like that. Chuckle, sure. Smirk. Raise a sardonic eyebrow. Get an amused glint in his eye. Wink. But belly laugh?

And Bruce was still at it, laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes and Jason was doubled over laughing too. 

Cat looked irritated as all hell and Tim, well, he just felt confused… but… kind of happy? Like he was actually part of the family. Which he'd never felt like before. Ever.

"That is _not. funny._ " Cat hissed at Jason before whirling around to glare at the still-laughing Bruce.

"Aw, Momma," Jason said, immediately coming to hug her and kiss her head even though his chest was still shaking in laughter, "I'm alive now."

"Well, you weren't for a really long time," she humphed into his hug. Jason bear hugged her.

"But I am now," he said again with a playful smile. "Come on, don't be mad," he said to her, "it's my first date. Take our prom photos, Momma, come on," he cajoled her. Cat sighed.

"Fine," she said, still a little grumpy but with a reluctant smile forming on her face. 

She never could resist Jason's charm, Tim had noticed over the years, and Tim knew that it had a lot to do with losing him once. Cat glared at Bruce over her shoulder.

"I'll deal with _you_ later," she threatened him.

"I look forward to it," Bruce growled with a sizzling sexy stare straight into her eyes that actually made Cat blush and turn back to Tim and Jason as she fiddled with her camera.

Jason didn't even rag on her as re-took his prom pose with Tim, who didn't argue with him this time, and Cat snapped some pics as Bruce came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"I love you," Bruce murmured into Cat's ear.

"I love you, too," she sighed at him, biting her lip as she turned to look into his eyes.

"Well, we're out of here," Jason said loudly, grabbing Tim's hand to leave. "Bye, family," he said, practically dragging Tim out of the kitchen.

"Bye," Tim echoed after him. Bruce and Cat didn't answer.

"Phew!" said Jason with relief as they made it outside and walked to the garage. "That was awkward," he laughed. 

Tim smiled, starting to relax now that it was just him and Jason.

"I didn't think anything could bother you," he told him. Jason looked at him.

"My parents practically getting it on right before our eyes? Yeah, no, I grew up with them, dude," Jason said to him. 

"No child should ever have to picture their parents having sex," he added with a shudder. 

Tim laughed.

"Well, thank God we escaped then," he said.

"Just in time," Jason added with one last shiver as he grabbed the keys off the rack where Alfred kept them neatly organized. 

"I thought we'd take the Thunderbird," he said to Tim with a grin.

"Sure," Tim said, honestly not caring one bit about cars and just happy to let Jason take him out on a date however he wanted to.

"You like sushi, right?" Jason asked him as he walked over and unlocked the passenger door for Tim first, holding it open for him. 

Tim's insides melted on the spot.

"Yes," he said softly, touched both by Jason's romantic gesture and the fact that Jason had bothered to figure out his favorite food.

"Good," Jason said, making sure Tim was safely in before shutting the door after him. "I made a reservation at a sushi place that got good reviews."

"Do you like sushi?" Tim asked him as Jason started to pull out of the garage.

"Never had it," Jason said with a grin, "but I'll eat anything. I wanted to take you somewhere you liked, Timmy," he said, reaching a hand over the gear shift to squeeze one of Tim's. 

Tim felt his eyes start to tear up and inwardly chided himself for being so overly sensitive, but Jason had taken to calling him Timmy during sex at some point over their weekend marathon and he said it with such sweet affection that it still turned Tim into a sack of tears.

"Hey," Jason said to him more seriously, forcing Tim to look at him as he cleared his throat and tried to pretend that he wasn't crying a little bit. 

"I like making you cry, baby," Jason said to him with a soft smile. "Don't be embarrassed, ok?" he said gently. 

Which of course made the waterworks run harder but Jason just grabbed his hand and kissed it in between gear shifts.

"I just can't get over you liking me so much," Tim finally muttered, laughing a little bit as he wiped his eyes.

"Good," Jason said firmly. "I don't want you to ever get over it, Timmy," he said softly, and the vulnerable glance that he gave to Tim said that he meant it. 

Tim's insides clenched with so much happiness that a huge smile burst onto his face which made Jason smile in return.

"You always seemed like you hated me so much," Tim said as Jason drove through Gotham traffic.

"Aw, Replacement," Jason said, a little embarrassed. He sighed. "It wasn't really you. I mean," he grimaced, "I know I made it seem that way, but it was just…" he took a minute to find the words.

"I died, honey. You know? And it hurt to come back and see another Robin. Reminded me of what I'd lost and how Bruce and time and everyone else had moved on, and…" he trailed off and Tim reached a hand out to squeeze his shoulder in comfort before tentatively reaching it further to stroke the back of Jason's head. 

He leaned into Tim's touch gratefully.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass, baby," Jason said to him, looking over to meet his eyes.

"You are definitely forgiven," Tim said to him with a little smile quirking on his lips.

"I also might have, um, had a crush on you," Jason mumbled under his breath. Tim inhaled quickly.

"What?" he said to him, totally surprised, because seriously, never in a million years had Tim ever suspected that _._

He'd had a crush on Jason, yeah, but it going both ways?

"Why didn't you ever do anything about it?" Tim asked him curiously. "I mean, you fucked everybody else you wanted to." 

He said it without bitterness but with drawn eyebrows, trying to figure out the answer to a mystery. Jason sighed.

"I… don't know," he groaned. Then he sighed again. "No, that's not fair. I do know. I died a virgin," he said with a little self-deprecating grimace. 

"Did you know that?"

"Well, no, but you were pretty young," Tim said, only having just lost his virginity to Jason this past weekend and being several years older than Jason was when he died.

"Yeah," Jason said. "But, you know, once I came back to life…" He trailed off for a minute. 

"That shit was weird, Tim," he said honestly. "I was kind of a zombie anyway for awhile," he muttered. 

"And after the Lazarus Pit I was so angry, and bitter, and I made a bucket list of every single damn thing I was going to do that I hadn't had a chance to do before getting killed… fucking was on the top of the list," he grinned a little bit, but it wasn't his usually brightly happy grin. 

In fact, Jason looked kind of haunted.

"I didn't care about relationships," he said. "But the nightmares, Timmy…" he said with pain, tightening his jaw. 

Tim rubbed his shoulder again as he kept driving. 

"Sex helped," Jason finally said shortly, glancing at Tim. "And I always made it clear that was all I wanted, I never wanted to hurt anybody looking for something more."

"I understand," Tim said gently. "What does that have to do with me, though? Or, not me?" he asked him. 

Jason looked at him sadly.

"Aw, you were so sweet, Replacement," he said to him. "I couldn't drag you into my fucked up life. And I didn't think I could handle dating anyone. Including you. So I just, you know… was an ass."

"Oh," Tim said with a little smile.

"That's all you have to say, 'oh'?" Jason asked him as he pulled into the restaurant lot. 

Tim shrugged.

"It makes sense. And it turns out you can't resist my twinkish charms, so…" Jason's smile heated up. 

"I'd say it all worked out," Tim finished, giving Jason a warmly intimate look.

"Better than I ever could have imagined," Jason said softly, leaning over to pull Tim into a kiss. 

Tim kissed him back and even reached his hands up to hold Jason's face, beginning to realize that maybe the almighty Jason Todd was just human, after all, and needed to be loved and comforted, too, sometimes.

"I love you, baby," Jason said when they broke apart. Tim's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"You do?" he asked Jason excitedly. "I mean, I love you, too!" he burst out, laughing a little bit. 

Jason laughed, too, as he kissed Tim again, even more tenderly this time.

"Ugh, let's go eat," Jason groaned, pulling back. "Before I fuck you in the car."

"I wouldn't mind that," Tim pointed out.

"Don't tempt me, twinkle-toes," Jason scolded him with a laugh, getting out of the car. 

"Tonight is about taking you out on a date. First," he added mischievously, threading his fingers through Tim's hand as he met him around the side of the car and began walking with him to the door of the sushi restaurant.

"Ok," Tim sighed happily, not really minding that plan at all. 

He rubbed his head up a little bit on Jason's arm affectionately causing Jason to kiss the top of his head. 

_This is already a good date,_ Tim thought to himself with a smile as they walked into the restaurant together.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim and Jason were sitting comfortably on the same side of their booth with drinks in front of them once placing their order. Jason had followed Tim in to his side matter of factly, causing Tim to blush but smile brightly, too.

He had made some sushi recommendations to Jason as they went over the menu, who, true to his word, was willing to try anything, going with some of Tim's favorites as well as some other rolls whose ingredients had intrigued him.

Jason was only drinking Diet Coke, which surprised Tim a little bit, knowing his… boyfriend's? Could he say that, now? 

Yes, definitely, he decided, since they'd said 'I love you's.' 

But Tim was surprised at Jason's drink order given that his _boyfriend_ usually preferred beer.

"How come you're drinking Diet Coke?" Tim asked him, wondering if it was for his benefit since he was only twenty.

"I'm driving tonight," Jason told him, looking down at him tenderly. 

Tim smiled, but his razor sharp brain wouldn't stop working, and -

"You drank a beer the other night on patrol," he pointed out to Jason. 

Jason's smile grew more intimate and he squeezed Tim's shoulders with the arm he had wrapped around them.

"You weren't my baby, then," he said. "I didn't need to take extra good care of you." 

Tim spluttered a laugh out.

"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically, but it was in good humor, because Jason's admission that he wanted to keep him safe was super sweet. 

"It's a good thing we fucked before getting any alerts, then," Tim teased him. "You would've let me get my ass kicked."

"Maybe," Jason admitted with a teasing grin. "But I would've been checking you out while I was letting it happen." 

Tim shook his head, still laughing, and Jason kissed the side of it.

"So, tell me more about you, Replacement," he said to him, his once insulting nickname having now become a term of endearment. 

"We're on a date, we're supposed to get to know each other, right?"

"Sure," Tim said, leaning into Jason's shoulder contentedly. "What do you want to know?" he asked him.

"You're into nerdy stuff, you like to read, right?" Jason asked him.

"Um, yeah," Tim said, flushing a little bit.

"What's your favorite book?" Jason asked him, idly tracing his fingers over Tim's arm. 

Tim blushed harder.

"Um, I don't know," he mumbled, looking down at the table.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby," Jason told him sincerely. "You know I'm crazy about you," he added.

"But we're so different," Tim muttered. "You're gonna think it's stupid."

"Baby," Jason said seriously, grabbing Tim's jaw and forcing him to look in his eyes. 

"I think everything about you is fuckin' adorable and I love it. It doesn't matter if it's what I like or not. It's what _you_ like, and that makes it awesome because it belongs to my Timmy. Ok?" he said gently, tracing his thumb over Tim's lips. 

Tim blushed some more, but it was with pleasure this time.

"Ok," he said softly back to Jason.

"So what's the book?" Jason asked him. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Tim groaned but Jason just grinned at him. "I bet you're a Ravenclaw, right?" Jason said. 

Tim's jaw dropped open.

"You've read 'Harry Potter'?" he whispered to Jason.

"See, this is the value of dates," Jason said cheerfully. "Learning each other's secrets," he said, grinning at Tim's still-shocked expression. 

"Yes, I've read 'Harry Potter,'" he added. "I like to read," he said calmly.

"You do?" Tim asked him again, his eyes a little wide.

"Yeah," Jason said. "I'm not always getting into fights and blowing shit up. Sometimes I like to cultivate my mind," he said virtuously. 

Tim laughed. Jason nudged him.

"So, Ravenclaw?" he persisted.

"Yes," Tim said, laughing a little bit and starting to relax. "What are you, Gryffindor?" he asked Jason.

"Nope," Jason said, beaming. "You'll never guess." 

Tim frowned, thinking through the houses logically.

"I don't think you're sneaky enough to be a Slytherin," he said as he worked it out. "You're too in your face and direct."

"Very true," Jason agreed. "Not Slytherin." Tim wrinkled his brow up.

"So… I guess… Ravenclaw?" he said doubtfully. 

"I really would've thought you were Gryffindor over Ravenclaw," he said. "You're not exactly quirky or academic like a Ravenclaw. Or… witty. I mean, you're funny," Tim amended quickly. 

"But not in a nerdy way. And you have definitely been known to be reckless and hot-tempered," he teased, although he was serious in his argument about the House sorting.

"I'm Hufflepuff," Jason whispered into Tim's ear, causing him to gasp in disbelief.

"You're not," he insisted.

"I am," Jason said. "Honey badger through and through."

"It's just a badger," Tim said.

"It is a _honey badger_ ," Jason growled. "Because 'honey badger don't care -'"

"Honey badger don't give a fuck," Tim finished with him, laughing. "But really," he said, catching his breath, "Hufflepuff? I don't see it."

"Because I'm so modest," Jason said, pretending to look down and flutter his eyelashes at Tim, which made him burst out laughing again.

"You? Modest?" he asked Jason, giggling harder.

"You didn't know I liked to read," Jason pointed out.

"Oh," Tim said, suddenly thoughtful.

"And you know I'll fuck anybody," Jason said cheerfully. 

"I mean," he added quickly, "I _used_ to fuck anybody. Before you." 

Tim smiled at him because he wasn't worried in the slightest; he'd known what Jason had meant. 

"My pansexuality is just an example of my impartial Hufflepuff acceptance of all beings," Jason said regally. 

Tim laughed.

"Ok, I'll give you that one," he said. 

"And I get that your problem with me was personal and an outlier. But…" he slowly thought through the other Hufflepuff traits, realizing that Jason did have a lot of loyalty, and he was certainly dedicated to the Batfamily and worked hard at it. 

"You are pretty cheerful, I guess," he said, thinking back to the kitchen photo session and how happy Jason always was around Bruce.

"I'm just a fluffy marshmallow at heart," Jason said with glee. "But I hide it sometimes, because I'm _modest_ ," he whispered to Tim. 

Tim was still laughing as their server came and set their sushi rolls down, filling up almost the whole table.

"Thanks," Jason said to her casually.

"You're welcome," she said back, and Tim caught a hint of disappointment in her eyes as she noted Jason's arm snuggled around Tim. 

He couldn't blame her; Jason was damn hot. Smokin' hot, he thought happily. And all his.

Tim picked up the chopsticks but Jason unabashedly used his fingers. After dipping a slice into some soy sauce and popping it into his mouth, Jason let out a moan that was practically erotic.

"Oh, my God," he said, chewing appreciatively. "This is _amazing,_ " he moaned, grabbing another piece.

"Right?" said Tim, enjoying not only the fact that Jason was now in love with his favorite food, but how damned sexy he was being about eating it, because another pleased moan was coming out of his mouth as he tried the next roll.

"Now what house did you sort Brucie into?" Jason asked him as they ate. "I bet I know and I know you're wrong," he challenged him with a grin. 

Tim looked at him.

"Bruce is _obviously_ a Gryffindor," Tim said as a matter of fact, although he was giving Jason a puzzled look. "Obviously," he added as Jason's grin deepened.

" _Dick_ is a Gryffindor," Jason said. "'Daring, nerve, and chivalry' all the way," he said, "along with a healthy helping of self-righteous and arrogant," he snickered. 

Tim giggled, because he had to agree.

"Yeah, ok, that fits Dick," he said. "You don't think that's also Bruce, though?" he asked him. "I do," he said.

"Slytherin," Jason said in a creepy voice, making Tim laugh before he got thoughtful.

"Well… Bruce is ambitious, becoming Batman with no superpowers…"

"Uh huh," Jason agreed. "And shrewd and cunning, you can't deny that."

"That's true," Tim said slowly. "I _would_ have to rate those characteristics much higher than daring, nerve, and chivalry."

"Strong sense of self-preservation," Jason pointed out. "He's always got an exit plan. And an item in his BatBelt. You don't see ol' Pops rushing into anything headlong without thinking it through first."

"You're right," Tim said with some new respect for Jason in his voice. "He's brave, but… not reckless."

"Exactly," Jason said. "And he's not above lying to people or manipulating them to get his desired outcome. Hell, his whole identity is secret." 

Tim giggled.

"Ok, you totally win," he said with a smile that reached his eyes as he looked up at Jason more tenderly. 

"I can't believe we have Harry Potter in common," he said with such a pleased look on his face that Jason leaned over and kissed him.

"I bet we have a lot more in common than you think we do, baby," Jason said to him, bumping their noses together.

"Goddamn _fags,_ " they heard someone walking by them say in a hiss. 

Who promptly tumbled down to the floor, hard, tripped on the foot that Jason had shot out to the side of the table. And just as quickly, withdrawn, without breaking his gaze from Tim's.

Tim's eyes had gone a little wide in fear, not of the asshole who Jason had just downed, but of what Jason might do. With Jason, you never knew…

Tim gulped a little bit as Jason slowly withdrew his arm from his shoulders and turned around, "accidentally" knocking his soda over in the process, causing it to spill all over the man who was slowly rising from the floor with steam coming out of his ears.

"Oh, my God!" Jason said in mock apology. "I am _so_ sorry. God, I am such a klutz!" he laughed innocently. 

"What were you doing down there, anyway, man? Looking for dropped change?"

"You tryin' to start something with me, _fairy?_ " the guy said, rising to his feet and shoving Jason in the shoulder.

" _Sir!"_ A waitress broke in, frantically waving someone else over to help her. 

" _Sir!_ What is the problem here, sir?" she asked the aggressor, standing a good few feet back from him. 

She was clearly intimidated but unwilling to let a dining guest be assaulted by another customer, although she kept looking around desperately for her reinforcements.

"This fuckin' fairy tripped me and spilled his soda on me," the angry man yelled, his face turning bright red as he didn't even try to keep his voice down. 

The manager who had just arrived on the scene took a sharp breath.

"Sir, we do not tolerate discrimination against our patrons," the manager said firmly. "I must ask you to leave."

"You want _me_ to leave?" the erupting volcano yelled at him. 

"I ain't done nothin' wrong. I was just walkin' by, mindin' by own business, when this fag stuck his foot out and tripped me."

Jason was shocking Tim by keeping his mouth shut and his butt planted in his seat. 

In fact, he was the picture of innocence as he looked up at the manager with wide eyes, his mouth going into a little shocked "O" when he heard the slur. He gently raised a hand to his mouth and shook his head in disappointment, glancing sadly up at the asshole.

The manager had clearly had enough. 

"Call the police," he said to the waitress who was standing nervously behind him. 

"If you won't leave of your own accord, you can leave in handcuffs," he snapped at the douchebag, who promptly advanced on the manager, his face turning even redder as started to snarl in his face as the manager tried to take a pace backwards.

Jason jumped up behind him from his seat. 

"He asked you to leave," Jason said sweetly in the antagonist's ear.

The man whirled towards Jason in a rage - and his face promptly met Jason's fist, which knocked him out cold. He fell to the floor in a heap.

"Gothamites can be _so_ intolerant sometimes," Jason sighed to the manager as he calmly reseated himself next to Tim.

"Oh dear," Jason said gently, looking at the puddle on the table. "I've knocked my soda over. Could I have some extra napkins, please?" he asked politely.

"Of course," the manager said, motioning to the waitress. "And we'll comp your meals," he added.

"That's not necessary," Jason said to him. "But another diet Coke would be lovely." 

Tim watched in amusement as the manager tried ineffectively for several minutes to convince Jason to accept a free meal, but when he finally saw that Jason wouldn't budge, he relented and went to greet the police who were finally rolling in to arrest the perp.

Jason grinned at Tim. 

"Never a dull moment," he said casually, grabbing another piece of sushi to pop into his mouth.

"You were very restrained," Tim said to him in admiration. Jason winked at him.

"I may have learned a thing or two from having a Slytherin father," he said.

The rest of the meal went by without incident, except for the arrival of a few extra sushi rolls that the manager insisted that they accept on the house. 

Jason might turn down a free meal, since money wasn't an issue for the Wayne boys, but extra food? That was quickly accepted and devoured.

When they finally returned home that evening, after a long dinner spent talking about their other favorite things, Tim was feeling full of warm fuzzies in his heart. 

Who knew that Jason actually had some things in common with him? Well, the heavy metal music wasn't really a surprising difference, but both of them loving the 80's Transformers tv show? And ensuing movie and hair band soundtrack? 

Tim smiled to himself happily as Jason hung Alfred's keys back up in the garage.

"Did you have a good date, baby?" Jason asked him, turning and seeing his smile.

"So good," Tim said, coming closer to wrap his arms around Jason's neck. "Thank you."

"Aw, it was my pleasure, Timmy," Jason said before kissing him. "We'll do it again soon, ok? Maybe Monday? After the weekend crime spike?"

"Sure," Tim said, leaning into Jason whose arms were cuddled around his waist. 

"And then I want to take you on a date, too."

"Ok, baby," Jason said to him, nibbling at his ear. "Are you gonna invite me up?" he asked, his voice going sexy.

"Um, yeah," Tim said back to him, kissing his cheek. "I was kind of assuming that was a given." 

Jason laughed.

"It was," he said. "But let's make sure we avoid the kitchen when we come in. Actually, the dining room, too." 

Tim looked at Jason in shock.

"We've been gone for hours. You don't think they're still going at it?" he said in disbelief. 

Jason shook his head grimly.

"I'd rather not find out. With the house to themselves?" he shuddered. "You go first and make a lot of noise. And tell me if I need to hide my eyes." 

Tim burst into giggles, causing Jason to pout at him.

"What?" Jason asked petulantly.

"You're so cute sometimes," Tim said to him, framing Jason's face with his hands.

"But not as cute as you," Jason said sweetly.

"Maybe not," Tim conceded. "It's hard to compete with a twink. But I love that you have a fluffy marshmallow center underneath all the muscles and tatts." 

Jason grinned.

"Don't tell anyone," he cautioned Tim.

"Oh, I won't," said Tim. "No one would believe me."

"Good," said Jason. "Come on, lead the way, scout," he said, pushing Tim back towards the house and preparing to cover his eyes with one hand if needed. 

Giggling, Tim led him inside, carefully scoping out rooms for any signs of naked BatParents. 

Jason followed him, stomping his feet as loudly as he could and calling out random phrases like, "It's good to be home," and "What a great dinner."

"Did you have a good date, boys?" they suddenly heard Cat's voice call from an upcoming living room.

"Aaaah!" Jason said, clamping both hands over his eyes. 

Tim started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Boys?" Cat called again. 

Tim moved forward, still chortling, and peeked into the living room where Bruce and Cat were curled up in front of the tv, both fully clothed, he noted with relief. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him and for once in his life, Tim burst into more giggles in front of the Bat instead of feeling nervously anxious like he usually did.

"Jason, um, Jason is hiding his eyes in the hall," he said by way of explanation. "He was worried you were naked." 

Cat busted out laughing at that, too, and even Bruce looked slightly amused.

"I have an alert for the front gate on my phone, son!" Bruce yelled from the couch loudly enough for Jason to hear. 

"We had plenty of time to get dressed while you were parking."

"Aaggghhh!" Jason's tortured scream floated in from the hall. "My ears are bleeding, now, Pops! Bleeding!"

To Tim's shock, Bruce began to giggle the slightest little bit as Cat elbowed him.

"You're so bad!" she whispered.

"He started it!" Bruce said back to her playfully. 

Cat shook her head at him, but she was laughing, too.

"Check your phones," she said to Tim. "I sent you both the pictures from earlier."

"Ok, thanks," Tim said to her. 

"Well, good night," he said to Bruce and Cat, much less awkwardly than he thought he might have, considering that Jason was following him upstairs for sex.

"Good night," they both answered him.

" _So naughty_ ," he heard Cat repeat to Bruce as he walked back to rescue Jason.

"We need to hurry up," he said to Jason as he heard Bruce's dark chuckle back to her, grabbing his hand and tugging him to the stairwell.

"Aagh, yes, hurry, _'Night, Parents! Stay clothed!_ " Jason yelled as he followed Tim up the stairs. 

Gentle laughter followed them up the stairs.

When they got to Tim's room, Tim pulled out his phone to check the photos.

"Aw," he said, tearing up suddenly.

"What, baby?" Jason said, wrapping his arms around Tim's waist from behind and looking over his shoulder at his phone with him. 

Tim held up the very first photo from Cat, which was them in the same pose, but with Tim's eyes looking happily startled into Jason's, which were gazing down at him super lovingly.

Jason smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you, Timmy," he said.

"I love you, too, Jase," Tim said back.

"We should use that photo for our wedding," Jason said. 

Tim looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"You know, for the little photo montage that people do at the reception table where all the seating place cards are."

"That is something else I didn't know about you that I never in a million years would have guessed that you knew about," Tim said to him seriously. 

Jason grinned.

"Well, the night is young, baby. We're still on our date, right?"

"Yes," said Tim.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! For more Jason, check out my story "Red, White, and Harley" and its actively updated sequel, "Red Knight Takes Queen's Bishop." Both feature Harley/Jason as well as Bruce v. Jason angst and the BatFamily (including Tim). And Bane. Lots of Bane. 
> 
> For more Bruce and Cat, check out my story "The First Cut Is the Deepest." Very angsty but a happy ending. Read the trigger warnings. 
> 
> I also have Bruce/Harley stories and Bruce/Stephanie ones for all my fellow rarepair shippers out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Fanfiction writers are thirsty vampires and comments are our lifeblood. (But if you are mean, we will cut a bitch. Cuz we are vampires rawr) 
> 
> Please check out my other Batman stories. Lots of rarepairs. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr as River9Noble. Come say hi!


End file.
